8059 Egoist
by Naori
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo... es un 8059 basado en la pareja de junjuo romantica Junjou egoist Espero que sea de su agrado es Yaoi!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Akira Amano y la historia es de Shungiku Nakamura yo solo la adapte a reborn

**Principales**

Nowaki: Yamamoto

Hiroki: Gokudera

**Secundarios**

Misaki: Tsuna

Akihiko: Mukuro

Miyagi: Xanxus-tyl

Shinobu: Squalo

Sempai de Yamamoto: Ryohei

**Aclaraciones**

-Dialogos-

_Pensamientos_

_(pensamientos sobre el flasch back)_

(mini flash back)

"carteles" ya saben los que aparecen negros y letras blancas, mayoritariamente en cada acto ¬3¬ ustedes saben

* * *

_**Cap 1 Si no lo pides no se te dará**_

Era un día estupendo, el sol brillaba en su esplendor, era un día especial para salir y dar una vuelta en el parque, ese era el caso de muchos, que llevaban a sus niños para distraerse, se veían los niños corriendo por aquí y por allá muy divertidamente, las risas se escuchaban por el lugar, una pelota se podría decir de baseball se vio lanzada, seguro alguien disfrutando del buen clima que hacía, sin duda eso es lo que harían muchas personas en ese día; pero ese no era el caso de él, un joven de 22 años, cabellos blancos como la nieve, ojos esmeraldas con un tono de melancolía y una piel tersea, vestía un pantalón casual de color verde-grisáceo, una camisa negra y una chaqueta verde oliva

Se encontraba sentado en una banca, su mirada melancólica miraba el piso. _Fui yo el que lo invito_

Penso el chico, mientras su mirada se hacía mas melancólica y triste, recordando aquel suceso tan doloroso

**Flash Back**

Una venda en la cama, junto con dos personas en esta.

Solo necesitas taparte los ojos- Dice la voz de una persona mientras agarra el trozo de tela blanco – Hare que imagines a tu amado Fuuta* – Le dice el peliblanco a un peli azul, el cual la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Le vendo los ojos, mientras hablaba muy cerca de su rostro

Acorto las distancias en un beso, cerro su ojos, sintiendo ese mágico toque _(fue una inocencia egoísta)_ El peli azul acaricio la cabeza del peliblanco, profundizando el beso _(tus frías manos se sentían tan bien) _El peli azul tomo con sus dos manos el rostro del peliblanco, mientras este cerraba los ojos, sintiendo ese toque _(te amaba, te amaba tanto)_ Abre sus ojos esmeraldas, los cuales tenían un brillo de satisfacción y amor

-F..fu..fuuta- Dice en un susurro el peli azul, retirando sus manos del rostro del peliblanco, el cual tenía una mirada triste y desilusionada, sin duda le habían roto el corazón _(lo único que quedo fue el toque de tus manos, mis sentimientos nunca serán correspondidos)_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Los niños corrían por el parque, mientras el peliblanco seguía sentado en la banca, recordando ese suceso tan doloroso, su mirada era ocultada por sus mechones de cabello

_Pensaba que si nuestros cuerpos se juntaban el entendería mis sentimientos_

Pensó a la vez que, la mano en su pantalón se cerraba, arrugando la fina tela de este, una lagrima se le escapo cayendo en su mano empuñada, le era difícil soportar ese hecho

Un destello se vio en el cielo, el cual simplemente ignoro, seguía sumergido en sus penas, hasta que ese destello se le fue acercando, cayendo ente sus piernas

-AHHHHHH!!!!! – Grito sorprendido por aquella pequeña pelota que se encontraba frente a el, si no se hubiera movido seguro le hubiera golpeado

Entre los arbustos, aparece un chico de cabellos negros, ojos marrones y una sonrisa en su rostro, cabe destacar que el chico se veía alto, mas alto que el peliblanco, de unos 18 años de edad, vestía de un simple jersey marrón con unos jeans grises. Se acerco como si nada hacia el peliblanco y se inclino recogiendo la pelota

El peliblanco aun se encontraba sorprendido, sin embargo sus orbes esmeraldas seguían los movimientos del recién aparecido, el cual lo observa y se sorprende de ver esos ojos llorosos.

Acto seguido el de orbes verdes se seca los ojos con la manga de su camisa, no queriendo que alguien lo vea llorar, mas sin embargo el otro lo sujeta del brazo que se estaba secando las lágrimas, lo cual le sorprendió

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi- Le dice aun agarrando su brazo, para acto seguido halarlo y levantarlo de aquella banca, arrastrando consigo al otro

-Que?, Oye!!! Suéltame, Que te pasa?, Oye!!!- Le chistaba, al sentir tan brusco halon, mas sin embargo el otro no parecía escucharle, ya que lo seguía arrastrando

Llegan a un claro, del parque donde tres señores de la tercera edad se encontraban sentados, claramente en un picnic

-Oh!! Take-chan!!! Encontraste la pelota?- Le dice uno al verlo llegar

-Oh veo que trajiste a un amigo, bienvenido- Le dice el del medio

El pelinegro suelta al peliblanco, el cual se hallaba muy sorprendido por todo, cuando uno de los señores le toma del brazo y le pasa una bebida

-Aquí tienes, el saludo indispensable

-Salud!!!!!- Dijeron los tres señores a la vez que alzaban su bebida correspondiente

-Yo no…- Trataba de refutar el peliblanco, aun sin salirse de su asombro, todo era tan repentino, cuando de repente siente una mano sobre su cabeza, la cual le correspondía al pelinegro, acerca su cuerpo con el de el y le revuelve los cabellos

-Todo está bien- Le dice con una sonrisa, el peliblanco al sentir aquellas manos sobre su cabeza, abre sus ojos sorprendido

-Oye!!! Take-chan!!! Ven aquí!!! Esta vez la voy sí que voy a hacer un homeroom- Le llamaba un señor con el bate en mano, a lo que el aludido responde con una sonrisa

-Ya voy!!!- Le dice alegre, separándose del peliblanco que quedaba estupefacto con esa caricia que le había dado el pelinegro

_El toque de su mano, pude sentirlo (_se podía verlas manos del peli azul acariciando la cabeza del peliblanco) _pero no es posible que se le parezca. _Pensaba el peliblanco mientras se llevaba una mano en el rostro, sus ojos se tornaron tristes y melancólicos simplemente por recordar aquel suceso

…

Se encontraban los tres señores junto con el peliblanco, sentados en el pasto, sobre una manta, mientras disfrutaban de la comida

-Así que te llamas Gokudera Hayato eh?- Hablaba uno de los tres señores

-Entonces te llamaremos haya-tan- Hablo otro

-Haya-tan?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido por aquel apodo

-Hoy Take-chan organizo un partido de baseball para timo-san** que quería ser basebolista- Continua hablando aquel que le había puesto el apodo

-Nos hicimos amigos gracias a Take-chan- Menciona el tercero, que se había mantenido callado

-Esta es mi tarjeta, la puedes tirar si la gustas- Hablo el primero, sacando su cartera y de esta una tarjeta personal

-Ah! También la mía- Hablo el tercero

-Entonces también toma la mía- Diciendo esto ambos señores le dan su tarjeta

_De seguro son un montón de viejos desempleados que ya no tienen otra cosa que hacer_

Pensó Gokudera, aceptando las tres tarjetas, mientras la veía, se asombro al ver que los tres eran grandes empresarios

_Yamamoto Takeshi… Quién demonios eres?_

_-_Take-chan tuvo una niñez muy complicada- Le dice el segundo señor, observando como Yamamoto tiraba una pelota a otro señor, mientras este le daba con el bate, fallando en el intento. La curiosidad mataba al peliblanco así que voltea para observar al pelinegro – Fue abandonado al nacer en la puerta de un orfanatorio- Le siguió comentando, cuando se ve interrumpido por otro

- Le pusieron Takeshi por ser fuerte al aguantar, tres días sin comer y en plena lluvia***- Explico, mientras se veía a un Yamamoto lanzándole otra vez la pelota al otro señor, quien esta vez si la golpeo, perdiéndose en los arbustos, a lo que el pelinegro sonríe por tal logro mientras veía la pelota alejarse- En cuanto se graduó de primaria empezó a trabajar. Y a pesar de que no gana mucho trabajando, cada mes dona dinero al parque, dice que quiere mantenerlo en pie- Siguió narrando el señor

- Es un buen chico, alguien como él está destinado a ser feliz- Comenta el tercer señor, el peliblanco voltea para verlo, cuando le escucha hablar

- Si, si- Afirma el primero, a lo que el peliblanco vuelve a mirar al pelinegro, algo sorprendido por lo que le dijeron. El aludido solo sonreía

_Feliz, no? _Piensa el peliblanco, mientras lo seguía viendo; Yamamoto voltea la vista y lo observa, a lo que Gokudera solo gira la cabeza, mientras tomaba su bebida, sus orbes verdes se mostraban algo triste _Pero si yo también quiero ser feliz_

Ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que el peliblanco se dirige a su casa, caminando por las calles bañadas de un tinte anaranjado debido al atardecer

-Necesitas algo?- Dice parando su marcha y volteando hacia atrás

-Me preocupa, porque hace rato estaba llorando- Le dice Yamamoto con un tono de voz serio y algo preocupado

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- Le contesta hostilmente el peliblanco, se voltea para empezar a caminar

-Me dijeron que eres estudiante de la universidad de Tokyo, Me podrías enseñar- Le pide con un tono amable y dulce, viéndolo en cada momento, empezando a caminar también

-Y por qué habría de hacerlo yo?- Sigue con su tono hostil, sin detener su marcha

-Quiero entrar a una universidad que de servicios sociales, pero como no me gradué de secundaria tengo que tomar el examen de admisión- Le explica Yamamoto, siguiendo al peliblanco

-Estoy ocupado preparando mi tesis!!- Siguió con su tono, mientras se metia las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta

-En tu tiempo libre está bien- Contesto sin importarle el tono que usaba con él, el pelinegro aun seguía con su tono amable

-Me niego, busca otro profesor partícula- Sigue caminando sin ver al de mayor estatura, el cual le agarra del brazo y lo gira para que le vea

-Solo necesito de Haya-san- Le contesta serio

-Qué?- Pregunta sorprendido, por ese acto

...

Se veían en los pasillos de un edificio

-Suéltame!!- Pidió de mala manera Gokudera, seguido de un Yamamoto sosteniéndole el brazo

-Por favor!!!- Siguió rogando el pelinegro, aun sin soltarle del brazo

-Eres una molestia!!!!- Exclamo irritado el peliblanco, tratando de zafarse del agarre del más alto, parando su marcha al estar frente la puerta de su apartamento

-Yo quiero estudiar!!!!- Trataba de convencer al más bajo, parando su andar junto con el peliblanco aun sin aflojarle el brazo. El peliblanco ya cansado se da la vuelta y se zafar del agarre

-Ya déjame en paz, me vas a hacer enojar en serio- Le dice mientras introducía la llave de su apartamento a la cerradura, girando esta

-Está bien – Le dice en tono frio, con sus ojos que demostraban frialdad, a lo que Gokudera entra a su apartamento y cierra la puerta de golpe

-Pero que le pasa?- Pregunta molesto, recostado de la puerta, en eso escucha un ruido y se sorprende, recordando que la llave la había dejado afuera – oh!! Mi llave!! Se la llevo…!! Es de lo peor!! Rompen mi corazón, y alguien que no conozco se lleva mi llave!!!- Se bufa enojado, al ver que su llave no se encontraba en la cerradura

_Se acabo!!! Me voy a dormir!!!_ Piensa enojado

…

El sol empieza a salir, mostrando sus primeros rayos de Sol, los pajaros empezaban a cantar anunciando un nuevo día

_Cálido… que le paso a tus manos?... están tan dife…rentes _Piensa el peliblanco, aun con los ojos cerrados, al sentir unas manos sobre su cabeza.

Entre abre sus ojos verdes, y se sorprende al ver a Yamamoto en su cuarto, tan cerca de el, de paso acariciándole la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa!!! Porque estás aquí!!!!?- Le pregunta asustado y molesto, reincorporándose rápidamente.

-Buenos días- Es la simple respuesta del pelinegro, mientras observaba al mayor con mucha atención- Acabe de repartir periódicos y decidí darme una vuelta por aquí- Explica con la llave en la mano, dándole vueltas con el dedo

-Sal de aquí!!! Deja la llave y sal de aquí en seguida!!!! – Le responde Gokudera muy molesto con el seño fruncido

-Prepare el desayuno, si deseas puedes servirte- Le dice con un tono tranquilo sin inmutarse por la furia del otro, mostrando una mesa servida con varias comidas, a lo que a Gokudera le empieza a sonar el estomago viendo cada platillo

Ambos se sientan empezando a comer

-Por qué haces tanto para que te enseñe?- Le pregunta deteniendo su comer, viéndolo fijamente

-No lo entiendes?- Es la simple respuesta del otro

-No tengo la mas mínima idea- Le responde, viendo su plato para meterse un bocado a la boca, el otro simplemente suspira

-Por qué será?- Pregunta un poco intrigado, viendo fijamente el suelo _Es lo que quiero saber idiota!!! _Piensa el de menor estatura al ver tan fresco al otro

Una vez acabado de comer, Yamamoto recoge todo y se pone a lavar los trastes

_A pesar de eso, lo hecho porque esas manos se parecen a las de el,_ Piensa el peliblanco aun sentado en donde había comido, con su bebida en la mano_ ya debo olvidarlo de una vez, no importa cuánto lo quiera,_ Toma de su bebida, mientras su ojos reflejan el dolor de sus pensamientos_ mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos. Lo único que se quedo en mi (_se ve el toque de las manos del peli azul en la cabeza de Gokudera) _fue el toque de esas manos_

Ve por el rabillo del ojo a Yamamoto, quien secaba los platos, este fija su vista en el, haciendo que Gokudera se pusiera nervioso, hiso unos movimientos por el nerviosismo, sin darse cuenta desequilibrando una montaña de libros que tenia tras el, haciendo que estas se le cayeran encima, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual fue menor de lo que pensaba, ya que Yamamoto lo había cubierto con su cuerpo

-Se encuentra usted bien- Le pregunta, viendo como Gokudera se acariciaba la cabeza, este al sentir la voz del otro voltea su rostro para verlo – Parece que ahora me debes un favor- Dice Yamamoto acercando su rostro al del peliblanco, con una sonrisa en el.

Gokudera rápidamente se separa de el

-Que no se te suba a la cabeza!!!- Le dice molesto con un libro en la mano, mientras Yamamoto sonríe _Cielos!!!! _Piensa desesperado al ver esa sonrisa – Esta bien- Dice sin ninguna otra opción – Te enseñare, siempre y cuando tenga tiempo libre, mis lecciones serán severas. Agradéceme por eso!!! – Le dice viéndolo fijamente mientras le apuntaba con el libro

-Si!!!!- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Yamamoto junto con una sonrisa que desbordaba felicidad

Gokudera se sorprende al ver esa sonrisa _El es demasiado directo_ Piensa mientras lo ve recoger los libros que se habían caído, le da la espalda y empieza a recoger también. De repente siente una mano sobre la cabeza, cierra los ojos instintivamente. Los vuelve a abrir y voltea para ver a Yamamoto que le acariciaba la cabeza

-Haya-san es muy lindo – Le dice

-No me mires desde arriba!!!!!!!- Le dice molesto, mientras empezaba a tirarles libros los cuales no daban a su objetivo – Cuanto mides!!! Eres demasiado alto!!!! – Seguía tirándole libros, molesto

-Mido 1,86 – Dice sin inmutarse por la actitud del otro

-ME MOLESTA!!!!!!- Grita molesto, dejando de lanzarle los libros

…

Se ve a Gokudera, yendo hacia el apartamento, abre la puerta de este y se sorprende de ver a Yamamoto en el

-Ah, está aquí- Dice un sorprendido al verlo en el piso durmiendo, mientras un libro reposaba en su pecho. Se acerca detallándolo _A pesar de tener seis trabajos y estar cansado, se empeña en estudiar_ Piensa quitándose el sombrero que cargaba, sus ojos mostraban cierta nostalgia, observa el cuaderno que estaba en la mesa, era del pelinegro en el habían varios ejercicios _¿Se…parece? Para nada, no se parece en nada a él_ En eso Yamamoto despierta, Gokudera se sorprende

-Bienvenido – Le dice sentándose

-Si, gracias… voy a calificar así que ve a lávate la cara- Dice quitándose la bufanda, puesto que ya se empezaba a sentir el frio del invierno

-Si- Fue la simple respuesta de Yamamoto, mientras el peliblanco se sentaba corrigiendo las respuestas del pelinegro

_Todo es correcto, me molesta _Piensa, mientras el pelinegro se lavaba la cara

-Haya-san, como te va con la tesis? – Pregunta lavándose la cara aun

-Nada mal, aunque parece que voy a tener que escribir otra

-Y por qué? – Dice secándose la cara, con una sonrisa

-Porque pienso quedarme en la universidad

-Te aplazaste? – Pregunta sorprendido mientras veía al peliblanco

-Idiota!!!!!!- Le lanza una revista en la cara, molesto por esa pregunta – Si yo soy el mejor del área de matemáticas**** Me pidieron que me quede para la maestría!!!!!!- Le dice enfadado, levantado de su asiento

-Increíble!!! No esperaba menos de haya-san- Responde alegre y con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras recogía la revista que le había tirado Gokudera

-No… para nada… es que tú me preguntastes, te advierto que no quise hacerme el engreído… bueno- Dice algo nervioso y sorprendido por la respuesta del otro, mientras volvía a tomar su asiento

-Por qué?- Le pregunta con la sonrisa en su rostro, Gokudera muestra una mueca de no entender a que se refería – Haya-san es una persona increíble – Dice con una sonrisa de admiración en el rostro, ante esto el rostro del peliblanco se torna nostálgico _Cuando estoy con Takeshi me siento extraño_ dirige su vista hacia la mesa y se sorprende al ver un libro abierto en la mesa

-Ah, ese libro – Dice el pelinegro al darse cuenta de cómo Gokudera lo miraba- Lo siento, estaba leyéndolo sin permiso – Le dice agarrando el libro y cerrándolo

-No, no te preocupes- Le dice aun sin salir de su asombro

-A haya-san le gusta este escritor no?- Le pregunta mirando la portada del libro, a lo que el aludido solo baja la mirada un poco triste

-Por qué lo preguntas?- Dice sorprendido, con un tono de tristeza

-Porque ahí tres libros de cada título- Dice aun sonriendo, con un tono amable – Y parece que el también estudio en la misma universidad que haya-san. Te encontrastes alguna vez con él, Haya-san?- Le pregunta manteniendo su tono y con una sonrisa indescifrable, se sorprende al ver el rostro del peliblanco oculto entre mechones, con un aire melancólico y triste – Haya-san?- Pregunta preocupado por esa actitud

-Le conozco, es mi amigo de la infancia- Lo dice con dolor y tristeza, muestra de un corazón roto _La persona que quiero. No, la persona que quería _Piensa sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, aun con la mirada melancólica.

Ante esto Yamamoto solo agacha la mirada triste

-Ah con razón, claro… Sí, claro – Era todo lo que podía decir, pero su tono no era el de siempre, alegre y amable, esta vez tenía un tono de comprensión y tristeza

_Cuando me entere que los sentimientos de Mukuro jamás serian correspondidos, yo me aproveche de esa debilidad (_El peliblanco le colocaba la venda al peli azul, mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza, los ojos verdosos de Gokudera mostraban el amor que le profesaban a Mukuro, dejándose llevar por esa caricia que tanto anhelaba. –F…- Decía el peli azul en pequeños gemidos, por lo que el peliblanco se sorprendió) _En ese momento me di cuenta de lo arrepentido que estaba de haber tomado a alguien que ni siquiera ama para cubrir el lugar de Fuuta, para el fue como haberlo lastimado, a pesar de eso no pudo detener los sentimientos que tenia por Fuuta, sentimientos que lo lastimaran por siempre._

_Porque es preciado por él, no lo puede tocar, no quiere romper su relación _Mukuro observando desde lejos con gran amor a Fuuta _por eso no se declara. Un amor que nunca será correspondido _Se ve a Gokudera detrás de Fuuta observando con detenimiento y dolor el amor que Mukuro le profesaba a Fuuta _Yo comparto tus mismas heridas por eso _

"Esa amabilidad tuya me lastima"

…

-Haya-san gracias por prestarme la ducha- Le dice Yamamoto con el cabello mojado, una toalla alrededor del cuello y el torso desnudo, reflejaba un rostro tranquilo y relajado. Observa que Gokudera está durmiendo en el piso, un antifaz para dormir*5 le cubría los ojos, con un montón de libros a su alrededor – Haya-san se va a resfriar – Se acerca y le quita el antifaz para dormir

-Mu…ku…ro- Dice entre sueños, Yamamoto solo lo ve con una cara de amargura y tristeza, le acaricia la cabeza como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, se posiciona sobre él, dejando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y sus brazos apoyado en el piso, a cada lado de su rostro. Acerca su rostro hasta hacer rosar sus labios

Gokudera se despierta y se sorprende de la cercanía del mayor, se reincorpora rápidamente alejando al pelinegro de el

-Que estás haciendo!?- Le pregunta entre sorprendido y rabioso por ese hecho, su mano le cubre la boca

-Mukuro, es el nombre de su amigo de la infancia- Le pregunta Yamamoto serio y frio aunque en sus orbes marrones se podía ver algo de tristeza. Gokudera muestra un rostro sorprendido por aquella pregunta, que mas bien es una afirmación – Estaba hablando en sueños- Le explica la ver la cara de duda que tenía el peliblanco

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- Le dice volteando el rostro, para no ver aquellas orbes marrones

-Parece que si no te lo digo, no te darás cuenta-Dice Yamamoto, algo melancólico, el peliblanco fija su mirada en el, algo sorprendido por ese cambio- Por eso… haya-san, yo… - Pero se ve interrumpido por el timbre

-Si!!! Ya voy!!!! – Dice rápidamente, para pararse e ir a abrir la puerta, a lo que Yamamoto solo lo sigue con la mirada algo triste

Cuando abre la puerta se lleva una sorpresa al ver a un peliazul, con un ojo rojo y otro azul*6

-Rokudo – Dice sorprendido con un tono nostálgico y lamentero, Yamamoto se voltea al escuchar el tono de voz de Gokudera, y solo se queda pensando, con una mirada triste

-Así que estabas vivo- Le dice Mukuro con un tono de voz neutro, ambos se encontraban en la puerta

-Por qué dices eso- Le refuta, con tono arisco

-No respondes mis llamadas, ni siquiera te puedo encontrar en la universidad, pensé que estarías muerto en algún lado – Dice aun con su tono neutro

-Qué pena que no lo estoy – Dice con tono orgulloso, mientras se recuesta de la puerta y cruza sus brazos – Estoy preparando dos tesis y no tengo tiempo para divertirme con un gran escritor sobrevalorado – Le dice aun en la misma posición, con un tono de orgullo. _No podría verlo, ni siquiera tengo en claro mis sentimientos _Piensa mientras cierra los ojos y se aprieta el brazo

-No seas ridículo – Le dice Mukuro acariciándole la cabeza – A pesar de todo estaba preocupado por ti – Le dice revolviéndole los cabellos blanquecinos – Estas comiendo bien? No te ves muy bien – Le pregunta preocupado, con la mano acariciándole la cabeza

_Mukuro es muy amable… por eso no puedo soportarlo _Pensó nostálgico

-Hayato?- Pregunto extrañado por la actitud del otro

_No digas mi nombre, si no quieres nada conmigo no me trates así!!!! _Pensó el peliblanco mientras sus bellos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Disculpe – Dice Yamamoto con un tono de enfado, abrazando por la espalda a Gokudera, mientras una mano se posaba en su cara – Pero yo me quedare con Haya-san – Sus orbes se mostraban serias

-Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo decir Mukuro ante tal aparición

…

-Qué te pasa!!! Seguro que lo tomo mal!! – Exclamaba un molesto Gokudera, tirando libros al aire, mientras Yamamoto solo lo observaba

-Te quiero- Dice el pelinegro de golpe, su mirada era seria, pero no se apartaba del peliblanco. Gokudera se queda sorprendido, sin saber que responder – Le pedí a Haya-san que fuera mi tutor particular porque me enamore a primera vista

-Que estás diciendo- Pregunta sin salir de su asombro

-Deje dos de mis trabajos, por supuesto para estudiar. Pero la verdadera razón es que quería pasar más tiempo con Haya-san. La primera vez que nos vimos Haya-san estaba llorando y la razón era Mukuro-san verdad?- Siguió diciendo con un tono serio, pero a la vez frio

-No tiene nada que ver contigo- Dijo con voz entrecortada

-No voy a preguntar qué fue lo que paso, pero yo nunca te hare llorar. Yo me enamore del rostro lloroso de Haya-san pero yo quiero que Haya-san sonría- Ante esto Gokudera solo pudo mantenerse callado, su rostro se ocultaba con los mechones de cabellos que caían – Yo.. puedo convertirme en el reemplazo de Mukuro-san- Ante eso el peliblanco le lanzo un libro indignado

-Sal de aquí!!! Vete!!! Nunca vuelvas!!!!!! – Le dijo gritándole mientras lo sacaba de su apartamento y le cerraba la puerta de este

-Haya-san- Soltó en un susurro al ver la acción del otro, para después retirarse del lugar

Gokudera se recostó de la puerta, y al escuchar que se iba la abrió rápidamente saliendo del apartamento, confirmando que Yamamoto no estaba ahí _Como pudo irse tan tranquilo? _Pensó mientras entraba otra vez al apartamento, con un semblante triste y desilusionado _Tal vez dije demasiado, no, no es eso Que le sucede? _Se quita los zapatos y entra a su habitación _Me acaban de romper el corazón y él se declara: Puedo convertirme en el reemplazo de Rokudo? Que le pasa!!!? Aparte él es hombre y yo también, aunque a mí me guste un hombre también _Ante esos pensamientos angustiantes le daba la vuelta a su cuarto, hasta que se sentó en su cama _Takeshi tal vez ya no regrese aquí Desde el principio se metió a la fuerza Yo no tengo nada que ver así es… No tiene que importarme _

"Pero y como…?"

…

Se veía a un Takeshi trabajando en una tienda de sushi*7

-Disculpe… - Entra un señor pidiendo su orden, al frente de la tienda de sushi se encontraba una librería*8, en ella se encontraba Gokudera con un sombrero y lentes, tenía un libro en la mano, pero veía al frente justamente a la tienda de sushis _Pero que estoy haciendo? Por qué estoy disfrazado en la librería que está al frente del trabajo de Takeshi _Se pregunta frustrado mientras se ocultaba el rostro con el libro _Dije que no me importaba pero… Acaso Takeshi realmente me interesa? Yo…_Aparto el libro de su cara viendo como el pelinegro atendía la clientela_ No, no, no!!! No es lo que siento!!! Es imposible!!! _Pensó desesperado e irritado, mientras volvía a tapar su rostro con el libro

-Por simple coincidencia entre a una librería que resulto estar al frente del trabajo de Takeshi, solamente eso – Se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse

Ve a dos colegialas entrar al lugar y saludar animadamente a Takeshi, el cual les respondía con una de sus sonrisas amables _Pero que le pasa!! Por qué esta como tonto ante esas colegialas!!?! Acaso no es a mí a quien quieres!!! No les estés dando alas!!! Idiota Takeshi!! Ha-!_ Pensó irritado y molesto, pero se dio cuenta de donde iban sus pensamientos y se volvió a cubrir con el libro _Pero que estoy haciendo? _Pregunto irritado por su actitud ante el pelinegro, el cual fijo su vista al frente viendo al peliblanco, claro que este no se dio cuenta por tener su cara cubierta con un libro.

Takeshi voltea la mirada hablando con un señor, pero cuando va a ver a Gokudera no lo encuentra, por lo que se pone triste

…

El timbre del apartamento del peliblanco sonaba, se vio entreabrir la puerta y detrás de él a un Gokudera sorprendido, por ver a Yamamoto ahí, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, el pelinegro interpuso su mano, abriéndola completo y entrando al lugar

-Haya-san-

- A que has venido?- Le pregunta sin mirarle la cara, dándole la espalda

- Quería verte, cuando me dijistes que no querías verme, me di cuenta de que me acelere al confesar mis sentimientos debido a que me sentí intimidado por Mukuro-san, de eso me arrepentí. Pero por más que trate no pude renunciar a ti – Le dice serio viéndolo fijamente aunque le diera la espalda

- Que es lo que tienes? Me dices cosas sin sentidos desde la otra vez. Me molesta!!! – Dice molesto

- Pero… Viniste a la tienda de sushi no? – Le pregunta con un tono neutro mientras se acerca al peliblanco el cual se hallaba todo rojo al verse descubierto. – Yo estaba muy feliz, Haya-san lo diré otra vez… Te quiero- Le dice dándole un abrazo

- Eres demasiado directo – Le dice separándose del abrazo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, dándole la espalda y agachando la mirada

- Te molesta? – Le pregunta el pelinegro

- Lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrado- Dice suavemente, pero sus orbes muestran sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Yamamoto rodeándole

- Yo hare, que te acostumbres. Todos los sentimientos que tuvistes hasta ahora, refléjalos en mi – Le susurra aun abrazándolo

_Yo quería a Rokudo _Fue el pensamiento de Gokudera, en los brazos de Yamamoto

-Te quiero, Haya-san te quiero- Le dice cerca de su oreja, mientras su rostro se ocultaba en el cuello del mayor _Es tu culpa_ Yamamoto lo abraza mas fuerte _Por que tus manos son tan cálidas – _Haya-san te quiero, por eso quiéreme por favor- Aun abrazados, Yamamoto le ruega con una voz tan cariñosa, Gokudera no dice nada, cierra los ojos, para darse su primer beso _Me molesta _

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama, el pelinegro le desabrochaba la camisa _Takeshi significa hombre fuerte_ Se acuesta en la cama _Sin darme cuenta _Yamamoto se acuesta también encima de él, tomando su mano _me va llenando de su fuerza _*9

El pelinegro besaba la suave piel del peliblanco, el cual se encontraba despojado de su camisa

"Me lleva"

Un gemido salía de la boca del ojiverde

" Me descontrola"

Yamamoto abrazaba a Gokudera, acariciando su rostro _En cuanto me doy cuenta, estoy cayendo _

…

-Parece que lo hice bien- Dice el señor, encargado del sushi, mostraba un gran plato de sushi, para encargo, se veía que se había esmerado en hacerlo.

-Se ve genial- Le dice sorprendido al verlo, y con una sonrisa amable

-Y le aumente mas bocadillo sin costo- Dice feliz aquel hombre

-Es para envío? Yo lo llevo – Se ofrece amablemente Takeshi

-No, esta bien

-Lo vienen a recoger- Pregunta con asombro, al ver que tan buen envuelto estaba

-Toma, es para ti- Le dice el encargado dándole el bento, donde estaba la comida – A ver… te la envía… Gokudera Hayato. También te dejo un mensaje- El pelinegro feliz lo acepta – eh… Felicidades por haber aprobado el examen, o algo así. Que es un amigo? – Le pregunta el señor, mientras Yamamoto se queda sorprendido aunque su rostro mostraba una evidente felicidad

_Aunque no tengo mucho que ofrecer. El hacer algo por alguien _Takeshi corría feliz por la calle, con el bento de comida, agarrado de manera cariñosa.

Gokudera se encontraba sentado en el piso de su cuarto, abrazaba sus piernas _Solo para ver su sonrisa, y los sentimientos que tengo se transmitan. Y si se alegra y sonrió, cuan feliz seria yo _Se escuchan los pasos de alguien correr, Takeshi abre la puerta alegremente –

-Haya-san!!! Recibí el bento!!!*10 – Dice feliz

-No te alegres por un simple bento, todavía tienes que dar otro examen – Dice Gokudera leyendo desde su habitación – Aprobaste el examen de admisión pero no la universidad y por eso… - Pero se ve interrumpido cuando Takeshi corre rápidamente a la habitación y lo abraza

-Haya-san creo que voy a morir de la felicidad- Dice en el abrazo _Tonto _Piensa Gokudera, cerrando los ojos por aquella muestra de cariño _Lo siento mucho más si es a la persona que más quiero _

" 6 Años después"

_Después de un buen tiempo Takeshi desapareció_

-Regreso?- Se pregunto a si mismo al recibir la postal – Nueva york? – Se ve al peliblanco recostado de la puerta principal del apartamento

* * *

**Notas del Autor: En este caso autora XD**

*No piensen mal!!! Cuerda de pedófilos ¬3¬ es el fuuta-tyl!!! El grandecito!!!! Ahí que ver que la gente si es pedófila xD

**timo-san = Timoteo 9no Vongola, según la wikipedia ese es el nombre del noveno vongola ¬3¬ y si no se me ocurrió otro es que el es viejo por eso lo puse XD

*** Si preguntan Takeshi significa "hombre fuerte" por eso dramatice un poco, para mostrar que fuerte era ñ.ñU

**** Vamos ahí que ser realistas se que hiroki es de literatura pero no ven a gokudera dando clases de literatura o si? ¬3¬ por eso le puse en matematicas

*5 Si preguntan son esos de tela, pero no se como se llaman ¬3¬ nunca he usado uno los considero incomodo, disculpen mi ignorancia u.u

*6 Si lo se muchas notas ¬3¬ bueno que esperaban es Mukuro al fin de cuentas, si bueno mi se que no es normal ver a alguien asi pero es mi fic y yo lo digo!!!! Jajajaja òwó

*7 Tengo que explicar? ¬¬ bien es YAMAMOTO TAKESHI!!! Por kami trabaja con sushis!!! ¬¬ claro ya, del porque no trabaja en una florería? Y si no pues trabaja ahí porque si y ya!!!

*8 vaya ya vamos por 8 notas de autor O_O ejem… bueno no se me ocurrió nada no puedo poner al frente de la tienda de sushi un café seria mucha competencia ¬¬U

*9 En este caso seria "me esta envolviendo" porque Nowaki es tifón pero como Takeshi significa hombre fuerte fue lo que se me ocurrió…

*10 aun se me hace extraño eso de recibir comida por felicitación pero bueno u.u Hago lo mejor que puedo!!!!

Un review? T_T espero que valga el esfuerzo!!!


End file.
